Touchstone (Traducción)
by JBoicot
Summary: Dos años tras su ruptura, Harry y Draco se vuelven a encontrar bajo familiares circunstancias: Draco está en peligro, Harry le salva. Traducción autorizada.


**Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Ningún derecho de autor infringido.  
 **Título:** Touchstone  
 **Autor:** Faith Wood (faithwood)  
 **Enlace al fic original:** /works/373541?view_adult=true

 **Traductores:** JBoicot y Lucía Rey.

 **Pareja** : Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Estado:** Terminado  
 **Resumen:** Dos años tras su ruptura, Harry y Draco se vuelven a encontrar bajo familiares circunstancias: Draco está en peligro, Harry le salva.  
 **Advertencias:** angst (poquito), fluffy y lemmon. Esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales, **BoyxBoy** si no te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

 **Unforgettable together the whole world in our hands**

Inolvidable como, juntos, tuvimos el mundo en nuestras manos

 **Unexplainable the love that only we could understand, yeah**

Inexplicable, el amor que solo nosotros podríamos entender, sí

 **I know there's nothing I can do to change it**

Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo

 **But is this something that could be negotiated**

Sin embargo, esto es algo que puede ser negociado.

 **My heart's already breaking baby, go on, twist the knife**

Mi corazón ya está roto; cariño, continua girando el cuchillo.

 **Hey, hey, hey**  
 **Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life**

Oh, ¿por qué llevas puesto eso si vas a salir de mi vida?

 **Hey, hey, hey**  
 **Oh, even though it's over you should stay tonight**

Oh, incluso si todo ha acabado deberías quedarte esta noche.

 **Hey, hey, hey**  
 **If tomorrow you won't be mine**

Si mañana no serás mío…

 **Won't you give it to me one last time**

… ¿No me darás una ultima vez?

 **Oh, baby let me love you goodbye**

Oh, cariño déjame amarte. Adiós.

 **Oh, baby let me love you goodbye**

Oh, cariño déjame amarte. Adiós.

 **One more taste of your lips just to bring me back**

Una probada más de tus labios me llevan de vuelta

 **To the places we've been and the nights we've had**

A los lugares donde hemos estado y las noches que hemos tenido

 **Because if this is it then at least we could end it right**

Porque, si este es el final, entonces al menos terminémoslo bien.

 **Oh, why did you have to walk out of my life?**

Oh, ¿por qué llevas puesto eso si saldrás de mi vida?

 **One Direction. Love You Goodbye**

* * *

 **TOUCHSTONE**

Los recuerdos le golpearon repentinamente: hace nada estaba en un sitio frío y oscuro, al siguiente, supo que estaba soñando. La conciencia no le ayudó mucho; seguía sin saber dónde carajos estaba.

Se sentí al salvo, al menos. La cama estaba caliente, las sabanas olían frescas y limpias, el aire era placenteramente frío. Había una chimenea a la vista, pálidas llamas azules se mecían en ella, abrigando la temperatura. Una mesa pequeña y unas cuantas sillas de madera, cuyas patas lucían lo suficientemente maltratadas como para siquiera considerar sentarse sobre ellas a riesgo de morir, estaban arrinconadas en una esquina de la habitación, a poco más de un metro un viejo mueble de nogal sostenía lo que parecía un reloj antiquísimo en la esquina superior izquierda. El reloj marcaba los segundos a un ritmo lento, como si a propósito quisiera detenerse, demasiado perezoso para trabajar con normalidad.

Las paredes no eran paredes en lo más mínimo sino lonas oscuras y grises. Sin duda, estaba una tienda de campaña. Una ventana falsa cerca de la entrada, describía un día bañado en luz y una suave brisa peinaba la copa de los arboles al mismo tiempo que hacía que la superficie de lo que al parecer era un lago demasiado azul, se moviera creando pequeñas olas.

Draco se levantó. El repentino movimiento le produjo un latigazo de dolor en su frente, su mano voló como reflejo hacía su cabeza. La sentía palpitar, como cuando se está por días postrado en una cama. Palpó con su dedo una deformidad en su frente y estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico antes de recordar que esa era la forma en la que la pomada para la hinchazón se sentía recién aplicada.

La tienda de campaña se abrió y una oleada de aire caliente inundó el lugar. Harry Potter entró tras ella.

Potter se congeló al verlo. "Gracias a Merlín," susurró. "Estás despierto."

El rostro de Potter pareció abrir una compuerta en la mente de Draco, llenándolo de recuerdos. Las memorias de lo sucedido durante dos confusos y horribles días bailaron frente a sus ojos. Recordó el espantoso rostro de Fenrir Greyback cuando lo tomó de la muñeca y los desapareció lejos; sin importar cuan fuerte su mente intentó resistirlo, el cuerpo de Draco había obedecido cada orden de Greyback. El sentimiento de vaga felicidad y complacencia había ganado; la maldición _Imperius,_ había robado toda su esperanza. Recordó la cueva, la guarida de Greyback, fría y repleta de sangre y putrefacción. Recordó el reflejo de hambre en los ojos de Greyback cuando el sol se puso. Draco había estado arrinconado en una esquina, sin esperanza alguna pero también sin una gota de miedo, porque él sabía que no debía demostrar miedo cuando Greyback se acercara, cuando sus amarillentos dientes estuvieran sobre su mejilla.

Pero de pronto Greyback había caído de espalda al suelo y Potter estaba en la entrada de la cueva, con la varita en mano y la furia en sus ojos. Si no hubiese estado bajo la maldición _Imperius,_ si hubiese podido sentir, Draco se habría sentido aliviado. Harry estaba ahí.

El miedo que no se permitió sentir antes lo asaltó en ese momento. "Me mordió," jadeó. Los dedos de Draco estaban de nuevo sobre su frente. "¿Él me mordió?"

Potter estuvo a su lado al instante. "No. No, no lo hizo. No te toques la frente." Potter atrapó las manos de Draco y las mantuvo lejos de su rostro. Las manos de Potter eran cálidas, sentirlas rodeando las suyas borraba todo recuerdo Greyback. "Él nunca te lastimó," dijo Potter. "Solo quería el oro de tu padre. Sabía que eres demasiado valioso como para salir ileso si te hacía daño."

 _Extrañaba su voz,_ Draco pensó. Más que nada, él había echado de menos la voz de Potter. Cuan tranquilizadora era cuando Potter hablaba suavemente, cuan potente cuando estaba enojado, lenta y vibrante cuando estaba excitado. No había visto a Potter desde hacía casi dos años; y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba. El toque de Potter nunca se había sentido más tranquilizador. Las manos de Draco saborearon la forma en la que las de Potter las rodeaban. Su cálido apretón.

Draco habría deseado que Potter no se echara hacia atrás tan pronto. "No era demasiado inteligente. Parecía haber olvidado su plan muy rápido." _Fenrir quería comerme._ El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir furiosamente.

"Aunque estaba seguro él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de morderte, te he revisado."

Draco bajó la vista hacia su regazo. Llevaba puesto un pijama de franela que definitivamente no era suyo. Potter debió haberlo desnudado, examinado y vuelto a vestir. Se preguntaba cómo se había sentido Potter en esos momentos. ¿Había recordado, a medida que miraba la piel de Draco, la forma en la que su lengua acostumbraba a recorrerla o solo se había limitado a su trabajo y a hacer lo que debía hacer?

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Draco, en un intento desesperado para dejar de pensar en las manos de Potter en su cuerpo desnudo, acariciándolo mientras dormía. "¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no estoy en San Mungo?"

Potter apretó las manos de Draco brevemente. "Te contaré todo, pero primero dime cómo te sientes. Debiste haberte golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte; no podía despertarte. Han pasado casi dos días." Los dedos de Potter sostenían ahora la barbilla de Draco. "Mírame."

Draco lo miró, un poco mosqueado por sus ganas de obedecer.

Potter estudió los ojos de Draco, los estudió de la misma forma en la que lo hacía antes; en aquel momento, el cuidadoso estudio del rostro de Draco habría terminado con un beso pero ahora, Draco podía apostar que lo último que Potter querría hacer sería besarlo. "¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Nauseabundo?" preguntó Potter.

"No, ninguna. Estoy cansado y hambriento."

Potter hizo una mueca y se levantó abruptamente. Draco sintió frío cuando el calor que el cuerpo de Potter le proporcionaba, se fue; aún podía sentir el toque de Potter en su barbilla.

"Eso es bueno," dijo Potter. "Pero en realidad no tengo comida." Caminó hacia la mesa en la esquina y tomó una bolsa negra y pequeña, del tipo que uno usaría para llevar un puñado de _Galeones._ La mitad del brazo de Potter desapareció dentro del bolsito como si estuviera revolviendo todo dentro.

Volvió al lado de Draco con dos viales, un tubo y una gaza. "Aquí, bebe esto." Potter le acercó uno de los viales, lleno de un líquido amarillento. A Draco le tomó un momento reconocer la poción. Daphne Greengrass acostumbraba a beberla cada mañana y después apenas comía nada durante el resto del día. Eventualmente, había enfermado; la poción podía servir como un sustituto temporal para la comida pero nadie podía vivir solo de ella por mucho tiempo.

Draco tomó un sorbo y se sintió mejor instantáneamente, como si acabara de comer un plato lleno de sopa caliente.

Potter destapó el otro vial y humedeció la gaza con la poción verde que estaba dentro de él. Iba a remover la pomada que estaba en la frente de Draco.

"Debo revisar la herida," dijo Potter, como si estuviera justificándose a sí mismo cuando sus dedos acariciaron el mechón que caía en la frente de Draco. Gentilmente, con cuidado, la punta de sus dedos tocaba la piel de Draco. La sensación enviaba escalofríos a la espalda de Draco. "La herida no parecía muy profunda," dijo Potter, removiendo por fin la pomada. "pero te noqueó." su mirada estaba tan enfocada en la frente de Draco, que se notaba el esfuerzo de Potter por no hacer contacto visual. Habría sido prudente hacer lo mismo y desviar la mirada a otro lugar, lejos de Potter, pero los ojos de Draco parecían tener vida propia mientras recorrían el cabello oscuro de Potter que lucía más salvaje que nunca, su clavícula, su mandibula, sus labios, el marco de sus lentes, los cuales Draco alguna veces había retirado lentamente y dejado caer por ahí, solo para hacerle saber a Potter que estaba por besarlo y para hacerlo esperar por eso.

Su frente ardió y Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Lo siento," dijo Potter y le miró directo a los ojos por un brevísimo momento. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que Draco habría podido inclinarse solo un poco y besarlo.

Pateó el pensamiento y preguntó, "¿Intentaste con un _Episkey?_ ¿No funcionó?" la mente de Draco trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de mantenerse en terreno seguro. La pomada que Potter le aplicó se usaba como tratamiento a una maldición y en ese caso había riesgo de infección, sin embargo, si él simplemente se había golpeado la cabeza, un sencillo hechizo de sanación habría bastado y él, ciertamente, no habría estado inconsciente durante dos días.

Potter no dijo nada, solo apretó los labios; parecía apenado.

"No tienes varita," Draco chilló, su mano izquierda comenzó a temblar. "Greyback está por ahí, suelto, y tú no tienes varita."

"Greyback está muerto," respondió Potter con calma, la punta de sus dedos acariciando el cabello de Draco, peinándolo. Draco se preguntó si Potter era siquiera consiente de eso. "Nos batimos en duelo," Potter siguió contando, "las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, golpeaban las paredes de la cueva. Toda la guarida de Greyback parecía venirse abajo. Yo desaparecí su varita y él se tiró sobre mí. Perdí mi varita durante la pelea. Había rocas y escombros regados por el suelo. Lo noqueé, te tomé y corrí fuera. Él estaba dentro aun cuando la cueva colapsó. Él y mi varita, enterrados."

"Es un hombre lobo, Potter. Ellos se recuperan muy rápido. Probablemente no está muerto."

Potter sacudió la cabeza, negando. "¿Tú estabas bajo la maldición _Imperius,_ no es así? Ninguno, ni Greyback ni yo, cancelamos la maldición y mírate, aquí estás, libre de su influencia. La maldición murió con él."

"Sí, lo estaba." el control de Draco sobre su propio cuerpo se había ido antes que Greyback lo secuestrara en el Callejón Diagon. Él, Greyback, debió haberle disparado el hechizo por la espalda. Aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro pues a decir verdad, todo había pasado muy rápido. "Pero quizás el hechizo se canceló cuando tú desapareciste su varita."

"No, no funciona de esa forma." el tono de Potter era áspero. "Greyback está muerto, estoy seguro de eso," dijo, dando el tema por terminado. "Tu herida está sanando," comentó mientras abría el tubo que contenía la pomada. "Te aplicaré un poco más, solo por si acaso."

A Draco le tomó un momento darse cuenta que había sido una pregunta; Potter parecía indeciso. Draco asintió.

"No tengo mucha experiencia como sanador." Potter señaló.

Su toque era gentil y seguro, y Draco quería decirle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero no veía a Potter desde hacia más de dos años y Draco estaba reacio a hacerle un cumplido.

"Listo." Potter frunció el ceño, evaluando su trabajo, y luego limpió su mano en la gaza. "Una vez que podamos conseguir un sanador apropiado, estarás como nuevo en un segundo. A menos que prefieras tener una cicatriz justo en la frente." Potter sonrió ligeramente pero Draco no pudo corresponderle la sonrisa.

"¿Estamos varados aquí?" preguntó.

"Eso parece, sí." Potter parecía desdichado.

"¿Nadie sabe dónde estás? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Los Aurores?"

Potter tomó todas las pociones y se puso de pie. "No aún," dijo. Caminó de vuelta a la mesita y puso sobre ella los frascos, antes de devolverlos con cuidado dentro de la bolsita. "Tu madre me contactó apenas recibieron la lechuza de Greyback. No querían a Los Aurores envueltos en esto. Hablé con algunos Mortífagos en Azkaban, y después rastreé algunos miembros de la manada de Greyback. Uno de ellos había estado anteriormente en la guarida de Greyback. No sabía exactamente donde estaba pero no tuvo problema en mostrarme sus recuerdos," Potter se aclaró la garganta. "Eventualmente," añadió. "Me aparecí cerca de la cueva, a ciegas prácticamente. No será fácil para mis amigos seguirme el rastro pero estoy seguro que lo harán." Potter se giró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "No importa realmente en este momento, ¿verdad? Mañana en la mañana empacaremos y saldremos. No estoy seguro donde estamos, pero difícilmente se puede considerar como el fin del mundo. Quizá mañana nos encontremos con algunos _Muggles_ y podamos pedir prestado algún teléfono móvil y si no, pues algo se nos ocurrirá."

Draco digirió el discurso de Potter lentamente. ¿Su madre había llamado a Potter, de entre todos Los Aurores, y Potter había ido corriendo? ¿Habría él hecho eso por cualquier otra persona?… Sí, seguramente sí.

"Siempre en el papel de héroe," dijo Draco, sin poder contenerse. "¿No podrías haberme llevado directamente a Londres?"

Potter resopló. "Te he cargado lo suficiente. Pesas una tonelada."

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. Habría preferido que no lo hubiera cargado. Habría preferido no ser secuestrado, también. No estaba muy seguro de como sentirse ahora que sabía que debía quedarse junto a Potter toda una noche.

"Claramente estás fuera de forma, Potter," Draco dijo. "Soy tan liviano como una pluma."

"Bueno, la próxima vez que tenga que rescatarte, recordaré beber primero una poción para que me dé fuerzas suficientes para cargar con tu peso de pluma."

"Esperemos que no haya una próxima vez. Se está volviendo repetitivo." Draco buscó la mirada de Potter. _Gracias, Harry,_ pensó intentando decírselo de otra forma que no fuesen las palabras, sin embargo Potter ni siquiera le miraba.

"Ése es el baño." Potter señaló hacia la puerta a la izquierda de Draco. "Por si quieres tomar una ducha... Recuerda no tocar tu frente ni que el agua le caiga. Y…" Potter le frunció el ceño. "Llámame si no te sientes bien."

Draco asintió, permitiéndose una pequeñísima fantasía: Él estaría en la ducha, gritando por ayuda, entonces Potter entraría rápidamente. Obviamente se daría cuenta al instante de la mentira y hasta llegaría a enojarse, pero Draco estaría desnudo y Potter, Draco estaba seguro, caería en sus brazos; así que en realidad no importaría verle enojado porque le duraría más bien poco.

Potter caminó hacia la repisa entre la cama y la mesilla de noche. "No creo tener más ropa que prestarte. Tengo una camisa y un pantalón de repuesto pero los vas a necesitar mañana. Y, eh, un par de _boxer's_ limpios pero también son para mañana." Abrió un cajón y saco de él una camiseta verde, tan larga y ancha que parecía pertenecer a una ballena. "Tengo esto, por si quieres cambiarte el pijama…"

Draco se quedó viendo la camiseta. La reconocía. _Es de Dudley,_ siempre decía Potter cuando Draco comentaba sobre alguna prenda particularmente horrible. Potter siempre dormía con ellas puestas. Draco nunca se lo dijo pero él amaba esas camisetas. Sí, eran viejas y demasiado lavadas, pero suaves y holgadas; todas parecían rogar a la mano de Draco que se deslizara debajo de ellas y acariciara el pecho de Potter, su cintura, su abdomen duro y fibroso...

"Solo prométeme que no tendré que usar los _jeans_ de Dudley mañana" Draco dijo.

Los labios de Potter dieron un tirón, sospechosamente parecido a una sonrisa. "¿Qué te parece una túnica, entonces?"

Draco gimió. "Sé que probablemente mi ropa esté sucia pero creo que me arriesgaré, muchas gracias."

Potter sacudió su cabeza. "Son un par de pantalones realmente cómodos. Directamente de _Twilfitt & Tatting's._" Potter apartó la mirada. "Si no me equivoco, tú mismo los escogiste."

Draco lo recordaba, también. Potter había lucido tan bien ese día, tan condenadamente caliente; sin camisa, llevando solo unos _jeans_ negros apretados. Verlo así, había borrado de Draco todo pudor y puesto en su lugar una erección de tamaño monumental. Draco se la había chupado, a fondo, sin parar, justo ahí en la tienda, detrás de una cortina. Potter había agarrado el cabello de Draco, dirigiéndolo, follando su boca para correrse dentro de ella, en menos de tres minutos. Lo más _extraño_ de la situación, era saber que esos mismos pantalones estuvieran ahora dentro de la tienda, embutidos en ese bolsito que parecía llevarlo todo.

Potter se aclaró la garganta. "No tengo comida, pero hay un par de cervezas de mantequilla, por si quieres."

Draco asintió. "Después de la ducha."

"Muy bien. Estaré fuera." Potter señaló hacia la salida. "Llámame si me necesitas." abrió la lona, echó un último vistazo a Draco y se marchó. Parecía desesperado por alejarse de él.

Draco se obligó a salir de la cama, su dolor de cabeza intensificándose a cada intento. Había estado mareado cuando intentó ponerse de pie, que estuvo tentado a llamar a Potter. Sus labios permanecieron cerrados, sin embargo; y la sensación de mareo se desvaneció poco a poco.

El baño era pequeño, pero notablemente mágico. La temperatura del agua obedeció sus deseos, el jabón apareció en su mano cuando así lo quiso y la cortina que hacía de puerta, se cerró lentamente, como clausurando el baño, determinada a cumplir su trabajo y mantener fuera a cualquier intruso _inapropiado_.

Después de ducharse, Draco se puso la camiseta que Potter le había ofrecido, acariciando la tela y tratando de no recordar que Potter acostumbraba a dormir con ella cuando dormía a su lado. La cama era tentadora, sin embargo Potter le debía una cerveza de mantequilla así que Draco, poniéndose encima de la camiseta, una bata de baño que encontró colgada por ahí, salió en busca de Potter.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, la temperatura era agradable. Una ráfaga de viento le revolvió el cabello, el toque le resultó extrañamente tranquilizador. Potter estaba sentado sobre un tronco, algo viejo, a unos metros de él. Le acercó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla cuando sintió a Draco sentarse a su lado.

"Está tibia," dijo Potter, "pero sigue siendo mejor que una poción."

Draco abrió la botella y tomó un trago, compartiendo la opinión de Potter.

Un débil rayo de luz naranja acarició el poste de metal que sostenía la tienda de campaña. Draco notó que la tienda se veía mucho más pequeña desde afuera y que era de color verde oscuro, camuflándose fácilmente con el follaje silvestre de la zona. Parecía como si la magia a su alrededor la hiciese brillar. Debía estar encantada para dejar fuera a los intrusos.

"¿Cómo lograste armarla sin una varita?" Draco preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la tienda.

"Estuve gritando _Erecto_ por un minuto, como un loco. Creo que al final, la tienda, se compadeció de mí."

Draco sonrió. "Oh, vamos, eres muy bueno haciendo magia sin varita cuando se necesita."

Potter se tensó como un alambre y Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras. Potter había conjurado de la nada un bote de lubricante la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Draco había rentado una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante, tuvieron su primer encuentro después de que Potter testificara a su favor en el juicio; esas primeras horas aparte de estar llenas de nervios y dudas, lo estuvieron de descubrimientos y exploración el uno del otro. En ese momento, Draco se había dicho a sí mismo que lo hacía solo por gratitud, pero sospechaba que Potter no habría dicho lo mismo si se lo hubiese preguntado. Draco tampoco estaba seguro de haberlo podido hacer. Algunas veces, sentía como si Potter lo conociese mejor que él mismo.

"Hermione le ha lanzado tantos hechizos a esta tienda que es mágica desde el mismo momento que se saca de la bolsa." comentó Potter, repentinamente.

"Lo he notado." Susurró Draco, antes de beber de su botella. "Un poco de comida en la cocina no habría estado mal."

"No, no lo habría estado. La verdad es que siempre intento mantener un poco en la bolsa pero en realidad no había usado esta tienda por lo menos en un año."

"¿Si quiera pensaste en llevar una varita de repuesto? En casos como estos habría sido inteligente, Potter. "

Potter apretó la mandíbula. Draco nunca tuvo la intención de criticarlo, era solo un comentario lanzado al aire. "Tener un varita de repuesto, es una arma de doble filo, lo sabes," dijo. "Mucha gente se ha maldecido a sí mismos cuando accidentalmente canalizan su magia a través de la varita de repuesto al mismo tiempo que tiene la otra en sus manos."

"Eso no es más que cuentos de viejas esposas."

" _Uso básico de Varita._ No quiero tomar ningún riesgo. En medio de una lucha, necesitaría mis dos pies. Además, dame un poco de crédito… Lo estoy haciendo al menos un poco bien sin varita, ¿no?" Potter sonaba irritado; la camaradería se había ido.

"Bueno, me has remendado la frente. No puedo felicitarte sin ver que tanto éxito tuviste." Draco estaba bromeando, pero Potter comenzó a tocarle la frente en una evidente muestra de preocupación.

"¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?" las manos de Potter, por un momento, parecían querer irse hacia más arriba, hacia el cabello de Draco, como con anhelo, pero entonces cayeron de nuevo cuando pareció pensárselo mejor.

"Estoy bien, Potter. Difícilmente podría considerarse como una herida de gravedad."

"No te despertaste durante casi dos días. Se sintió bastante grave para mí."

Draco sacudió la cabeza, negando. Ahora que su mente estaba clara, era fácil sacar conclusiones. "Greyback me ordenó permanecer despierto y en guardia. Y lo hice. Por dos días, lo hice. Esa combinación sumada con la magia negra de la maldición _Imperius,_ debió haber drenado toda mi energía. Lógicamente, debí acabar exhausto."

Potter no parecía convencido.

"Potter, sé más de medimagia que tú," añadió Draco. Él había trabajado casi un año entero como residente en San Mungo, pero el entusiasmo por sanar a los demás se evaporó al segundo después de romper con Potter. Sentía la necesidad de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y eso hizo. Él era un Malfoy, al fin y al cabo; su futuro no estaba destinado ni a ser sanador ni a, mucho menos, compartir su vida con Potter. Ese año, había estado lleno de ilusiones vagas. Sueños imposibles.

"Ojalá te hubiese encontrado antes," dijo Potter.

"Sí, bueno, a mí me habría gustado que no me secuestraran, en primer lugar. Pero no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos, ¿verdad?"

"Eso parece," la mirada de Potter estaba fija en la botella que sostenía entre sus manos. "Deberías irte a dormir. Saldremos mañana temprano y, por lo que veo, será una caminata larga antes de encontrar civilización."

Draco estuvo a punto de quejarse por simple y llano capricho; aún era demasiado temprano, pero la verdad era que los parpados ya le pesaban y cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierto. Además Potter parecía decidido a arrastrarlo él mismo hacia la tienda. Draco, en el fondo debía admitirlo, tenía miedo de que si seguían con la conversación, terminarían peleando y él estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera considerar la idea. Además… ¿Qué podrían decirse, el uno al otro, que ya no se hubiesen dicho dos años atrás? Nada había cambiado. Si acaso, el abismo entre los dos era aún más grande. Más profundo.

Así que simplemente asintió, le deseó buenas noches a Potter y regresó a la tienda en un santiamén. El cansancio era tanto que solo quitarse la bata de baño, se sintió como un suplicio. Apenas hubo tocado la cama, cayó dormido.

Lo que pareció un minuto después, sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. Obviamente no había sido solo un minuto, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo a través de la ventana. Incluso las llamas azules de la chimenea ya no se mecían con la misma fuerza.

La cama se movió de nuevo y Draco apretó los ojos. Había presentido que eso pasaría. Había solo una cama en la tienda y Potter no podía conjurar otra; no sin varita. Draco sabía que debía ignorar a Potter, ignorar que iba a acostarse a su lado después de dos años sin tenerlo cerca. Pero Potter estaba ahí, realmente, junto a él y Draco nunca había podido ignorar eso. Ni siquiera en el colegio.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar de frente a Potter.

"No quería despertarte," dijo Potter. "Vuelve a dormir."

"No, Potter. Estoy despierto y no creo poder volver a dormir, no por ahora; sin embargo, puedo cerrar los ojos y pretender estar dormido si eso te hace feliz."

La piel de Potter se veía realmente pálida a la luz de la chimenea. Se veía más joven de lo que realmente era. "De verdad tendremos que levantarnos temprano mañana," la impaciencia teñía cada palabra. "Si no queremos morir de calor, debemos encontrar civilización antes del mediodía. El calor será insoportable y… ¿Y si te enfermas? No creo poder volver a meter la tienda del bolsito. No solo. Ya te he comentado que la magia es demasiado fuerte. Además estoy seguro que Greyback escogió este lugar, de entre cualquier otro, por una razón en especial. Seguramente hay otras guaridas de hombre lobo cerca. Manadas de ellos, quizás. Te necesito alerta por si debemos salir corriendo. No tengo una varita, la perdí; no puedo protegernos _– No puedo protegerte y si te pasara algo."_

Draco levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que presionaba la palma abierta de su mano contra el pecho de Potter. "Respira. Tienes que calmarte."

" _¿Calmarme?_ Casi mueres, Draco. ¿Cómo puedes pedir que me calme?"

Draco podía sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de Potter bajo su toque. "Desde el principio supe que me salvarías," dijo. Y era cierto. Incluso bajo la maldición _Imperius,_ sin poder controlar su cuerpo o sus acciones, él esperaba ciegamente por Potter. Desde el principio de esa pesadilla supo que él estaría ahí y no se equivocó.

"Por poco," respondió Potter, con la voz extrañamente calmada. "Perdí mi varita. ¿Qué tan estúpido es eso? Greyback se lanzó sobre mí y cuando comenzamos a rodar por el suelo, simplemente la solté. Por ahí. Sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera supe a donde fue a dar. Pensé que todo había acabado. Pensé que había fallado. _Que te había fallado._ Pensé que él nos mataría a ambos. Nos torturaría y luego nos comería. Merlin, ni siquiera sé si lo habría hecho en ese orden."

"Pero no lo hiciste. No fallaste." Susurró Draco. "No me fallaste."

Potter pasó saliva y desvió la mirada por encima de Draco. "No, yo… Yo le maté. Con una roca. No sé ni de donde la saqué, simplemente estaba ahí en mi mano, grande y afilada. Le di en la cabeza. Lo golpeé hasta que me cansé. Y él estaba tirado, lleno de sangre. Muerto."

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor automática pero logró cubrirla antes que Potter la viera. Recordó entonces el momento en el que Potter le había afirmado, muy seguro de sí mismo, la muerte de Greyback. Supuso que debió haber esperar algo así. "Greyback era un hombre horrible, Potter. Estaríamos muertos si tú hubieses hecho lo que hiciste."

"Lo sé," aceptó Potter. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza contra la palma de Draco. "Lo sé. Sé que éramos nosotros o él pero no puedo dejar de ver su rostro en mi mente. La forma en que se congeló; lo vacío que estaba."

La mente de Draco estaba en blanco. No tenía la menor idea de que hacer o decir, para hacer sentir a Potter mejor. Lo único que se le ocurría era un montón de palabras huecas y sin sentido. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo que quería hacer desde que se despertó en esa tienda: Draco se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Potter. Una simple caricia.

Los dos años, desde la última vez, se desvanecieron y cada sentimiento enterrado volvió a surgir con toda su fuerza. La necesidad de más, mucho más, lo asfixiaba.

Potter lo apartó de un empujón. La traición brillaba en sus ojos. "No. Por favor… No."

La rabia bulló en el pecho de Draco, incluso aun cuando Potter solo había hecho lo que Draco sabía que haría. "¿Por qué no? Hoy estuve a punto de morir, tú has matado a un hombre, ¿No nos merecemos un momento de relajación? ¿No podemos simplemente _pretender_ por una noche –"

"¿ _Pretender_?" Las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en los ojos de Potter. "¿Pretender qué no te vas a casar?"

Las palabras de Potter eran lo suficientemente afiladas como para apuñalar. "¿Quién te dijo eso?" susurró Draco.

"¿Importa, acaso? Es la verdad, ¿no?"

"No se lo he pedido aún." Considerando la situación, eso era irrelevante, pero Draco quería que Potter lo supiera. Los chimes habían volado de chimenea en chimenea demasiado pronto. Draco aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Es más, él había estaba recogiendo el anillo de compromiso en el Callejón Diagon cuando Greyback lo secuestró. Anillo que, por descontado, él no había mandado a hacer porque ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de anillo comprar. No sabía cuál podría gustarle a Astoria; no la conocía más allá de lo absolutamente imprescindible. Ella sería una buena esposa, todo mundo lo decía y mirándolo lógicamente, Draco sabía que eso era cierto. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que ser "una buena esposa" podía significar. Ni siquiera sabía si ella realmente lo quería o si alguien la había convencido de que él sería un buen marido.

"Pero piensas hacerlo. Eso es, exactamente, lo que siempre has querido: una bruja sangrepura para darle a tu padre _herederitos_ Malfoy. Suena como un sueño hecho realidad." La amargura en el tono de Potter era tan familiar que sin quererlo le produjo a Draco una oleada de recuerdos. Recuerdos que había mantenido olvidados durante mucho tiempo.

Se apartó bruscamente. "Eso no era lo que yo quería. Lo sabes."

"No voy a tener esta discusión de nuevo," Potter sonaba más cansado que enojado. "¿Ya lo he escuchado todo, verdad? Resumiendo: Esto no es lo que tú quieres, es lo que debes hacer. Me amas, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que sea parte de tu vida. Porque no vaya a ser que alguien se entere de lo nuestro. Que idiota soy por no entenderte."

"Veo que aún no comprendes el mundo de los adultos," a Draco le comenzaron a arder los ojos. "Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes vivir en las nubes todo el tiempo, viviendo de fantasías. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pensaste que gritaríamos a los cuatro vientos que teníamos una relación y luego viviríamos felices para siempre? Estoy seguro que todos nos habrían tomado en serio, claro. Nuestra vida habría sido un campo de rosas. Podríamos haber hecho fiestas de Navidad, invitando a todos nuestros amigos. Y Granger y mi padre, seguramente se emborracharían y cantarían villancicos."

"Puedo ver que eso es lo que _tú_ pensabas. Nunca _nos_ tomaste en serio."

Draco lo miró fijamente. "Lo _nuestro_ era algo serio para mí, Potter. Fuiste tú quien nos quiso poner en la mira de todos, exponernos al ridículo. Nuestra relación solo nos pertenecía a ti y a mí, era _nuestra_ ; sé que podríamos haber seguido así."

"Felicidades, entonces. Ganaste."

"Sí," respondió Draco. "Gané." Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de volver a dormir. Quería dormir más que nada, pero al parecer su mente estaba demasiado activa como para permitírselo. Argumentando y reconstruyendo la historia, una y otra vez. Sabía que tendría que mantenerse callado, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras se deslizaran fuera de su boca, sin permiso. "Aún después de todo, sigues sin ver el quid de la cuestión. Nunca fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Las cosas habrían terminado igualmente, Potter, incluso si lo hubiésemos hecho a tu manera. No habría cambiado nada, simplemente habríamos retrasado lo inevitable."

Potter se mantuvo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Draco pensó que ya no diría nada más. Su voz resonaba en irritación cuando finalmente habló. "Nuestra relación acabó porque tú dejaste muy en claro tu plan de casarte _adecuadamente,_ y continuar el linaje Malfoy. No había lugar para mí. Ni en ese momento, ni en el futuro. Ahora dime exactamente qué es lo que no estoy viendo. ¿Cuál es el "quid" de la cuestión, entonces?"

Draco sintió su estómago asentarse. Dos años atrás, le habría dicho a Potter que madurara de una buena vez; después se habría levantado y salido de la habitación, dejándole que creyera lo que quisiera. Dejándole creer cada cosa que Draco le hubiera dicho cuando la ira le llenaba. Pero ahora, en ese momento, solo quería que Potter entendiera el porqué de todo. Necesitaba que entendiera porque había hecho lo que hizo. "Eso no fue la razón por la que rompimos," dijo pausadamente. "Nosotros rompimos, Potter, porque siempre estuvimos destinados a hacerlo. Yo simplemente me adelanté a los hechos. Lo hice antes que tú les contaras a todos los demás sobre lo nuestro. Antes de tener que escuchar lo poco apropiado que soy para ti. Antes de escucharlos decir que no te merezco. Antes de ser testigo de cómo tú decidías que ellos estaban en lo cierto. Antes de que tú cambiaras tu pensar. Al menos de esa forma tenía más opciones; si lo hubiésemos hecho a tu manera, yo lo habría perdido todo al final. Te habría perdido a ti, sin importar el orden de las cosas; pero si lo hubiésemos hecho a tu manera, Potter, yo habría terminado odiándote y eso… eso es lo único que no dispuesto a soportar."

Potter estaba sobre él en un instante; agarró el hombro de Draco y bajó la mirada hacia él. Por un segundo, el deseo pudo más y el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó ante la presión que el de Potter ejercía sobre él. En momentos como ese, cuando las emociones eran claras en su rostro y sus ojos verdes, Potter resultaba impresionante.

"No te atrevas a decir eso," dijo Potter. "No después de dos años. Tú fuiste quien acabo con nuestra relación. ¿Ahora quieres hacerme creer que fue mi culpa? ¿Por algo que nunca pasó? ¿Algo que, teóricamente, yo habría hecho en el futuro?"

"Nunca dije que fue tu culpa. Solo dije que era un hecho: Somos quienes somos, con nuestros apellidos e historias a cuestas, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Nadie es culpable de nada, simplemente así son las cosas."

"Y dices que lo _nuestro_ era algo serio para ti."

"Para mí lo era, para los demás no lo habría sido."

"Que se jodan los demás."

Draco se rió, sin una pisca de humor. "Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo, Potter. Honestamente, ¿crees que tu familia y amigos tomarían con mucha calma que te estés follando a un hombre, a otro mago? ¿Mortífago, además? ¿Qué dirían tus compañeros de tu escuadrón de Aurores? ¿Todos los demás? Sí, probablemente llevarías el "¡Jódanse todos!" como grito de guerra durante un tiempo, pero con el tiempo te cansarías. Nos cansaríamos, Potter. Ambos. Un día te habrías levantado y les habrías dado la razón a todos ellos, y entonces dirías que la lucha era en vano. Y, al final, habríamos terminado. De otra forma. A tu manera. Odiándonos el uno al otro."

Potter estaba jadeando, sus ojos dilatados, buscando la cara de Draco. "Te odio ahora". Dijo tan convencido que Draco le creyó. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse molesto porque al siguiente segundo Potter le estaba besando, su lengua caliente dentro de la boca de Draco, reclamándola con desesperación.

La mano de Draco se movió a la espalda de Potter, agarrando el dobladillo de su camisa y subiéndolo para acariciar la piel caliente.

"Dijiste que no querías…" Susurró Draco entre besos, aunque Potter no le permitió hablar.

"Cállate, cállate, ¡Cállate!" Repitió Potter mientras sus labios se movían al cuello de Draco, dejando un camino de besos de mariposa desde el lóbulo de su oreja.

El sensible cuerpo de Draco se alzaba, temblando, cuando la boca y los dientes de Potter encontraban sus puntos erógenos con facilidad. Los dedos de Potter se movieron bajo la camisa de Draco, la yema de sus dedos acariciando sus costillas tan suavemente que le daban cosquillas, rápidamente se movieron hacia arriba para pellizcar la tetilla de Draco, tirando mientras apretaba hasta que se endureció, enviando chispas de placer directamente al pene de Draco.

Y, entonces, Potter besó a Draco de nuevo, su mano trazando un camino hasta su vello púbico y sus testículos, acariciándolos, y regresando para agarrar la base del pene de Draco.

Con un escalofrío, Draco se dio cuenta que la mano de Potter estaba lubricada; moviéndose de arriba abajo con facilidad, su pulgar deteniéndose para estimular la sensible punta del pene de Draco antes de que su palma se deslizara hacia abajo nuevamente. Un bajo gemido arrancó de la garganta de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Potter planeaba hacer. Extrañaba todo de Potter, pero lo que más extrañaba era estar dentro de él. Habían estado juntos por meses cuando Potter le dejó hacerlo por primera vez. Nunca había dejado de parecer una pequeña victoria: Potter debía tenerle la suficiente confianza para permitirle tener acceso a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Potter apartó su boca de la de Draco y balanceó su pierna sobre las caderas de Draco, sentándose a horcajadas y dejando caer la colcha en un movimiento rápido.

La respiración de Potter era superficial cuando él alcanzó y reclamó su agarre en el resbaladizo pene de Draco. Fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Potter, Draco agarró el trasero de su amante, abriéndole. El contacto de ojos desapareció cuando la cabeza del pene de Draco se colocó en la entrada de Potter, empujando y dilatándole lentamente. El mundo giró y Draco cerró los ojos, no atreviéndose a respirar cuando Potter se hundió, la estrechez casi imposible de soportar.

Un roce de pelo en la frente de Draco le hizo abrir los ojos. Potter se había inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Draco; sus labios abiertos, soplos de aire caliente chocando en la cara de Draco.

"Joder," Potter respiró. Sus ojos medio cerrados.

Las palmas de Draco se movieron sobre la piel de Potter, acariciando su espalda; deseó que Potter se hubiera quitado la camisa. "¿Está todo bien?"

Potter asintió, pero no habló durante unos segundos. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez," dijo finalmente, sus ojos verdes buscando la cara de Draco. "Dos años para ser precisos." Sonrió ligera, tristemente.

"No hubo nadie para mí tampoco," se apresuró a decir Draco; de repente, era importante que Potter lo supiera. "Nunca." Potter había sido su primero y no había habido nadie desde entonces.

Potter le observó por un buen rato y, entonces, descansó su frente sobre la frente de Draco. "Piernas," susurró.

El cuerpo de Draco obedeció a la petición sin dudar. Cuidadosamente dobló sus rodillas, elevó sus caderas un poco y empujó más profundo dentro de Potter. Buscó en la cara de Potter alguna expresión de dolor, sus manos masajeando sus nalgas, en un intento de reconfortarlo. Potter medio suspiró, medio gimió y entonces arqueó su espalda, moviéndose lentamente al principio, luego con más seguridad. Draco se perdió a sí mismo en el placer que le proporcionaba Potter; una sensación que había creído perdida. Potter se movió lentamente, sacando suavemente un poco antes de hundirse de nuevo en el pene de Draco y Draco seguió su guía, dejando que sus caderas se compenetraran con el ritmo de Potter.

Fue tortuosamente lento; Draco no hubiera aguantado si Potter hubiera ido más rápido. Intentó sólo pensar en ingredientes para pociones para durar más, pero entonces Potter le besó nuevamente, con besos húmedos, todo lengua, dientes y respiraciones calientes, y todo pensamiento lógico voló de la mente de Draco.

El orgasmo escaló lentamente, ganando la batalla; estaba balanceándose sobre el borde cuando Potter aceleró, jadeando cerca de la boca de Draco, su grueso, caliente y pegajoso pene sobre el estómago de Draco. Las caderas de Draco se sacudieron alzándose, una vez, dos veces; su cuerpo temblando mientras se venía. Potter seguía moviéndose arriba de él, sobrellevando su orgasmo. Draco sintió la urgente necesidad de agarrar a Potter y no dejarle ir; no quería que terminara.

Pero no hizo nada cuando Potter paró de moverse y descansó varios minutos, con su mejilla sobre Draco, antes de que se retirara y rodara sobre su espalda. Draco estaba sudado y pegajoso, su camisa aplastada y manchada con el semen de Potter; podría haber usado su varita rápidamente, para limpiar el caos. Podría levantarse e ir al baño para lavarse, pero parecía que sería demasiado esfuerzo.

Potter estaba recostado con sus ojos cerrados, respirando rápidamente. Parecía estar lamentando lo que acababan de hacer. Draco le observó unos momentos, se levantó agarrando la colcha y se volvió a tumbar, con su brazo sobre el pecho de Potter y su cara enterrada en la curva del cuello de Potter. Verdaderamente esperaba que Potter le rechazara y empujara, pero en cambio, Potter sólo lo acercó más a él, sus dedos enterrándose en los cabellos de Draco.

"Se suponía que tenías que descansar esta noche," dijo Potter con voz ronca.

Draco respiró el aroma de Potter y se relajó. "Lo haré. Ahora sí."

"No puedo creer que se rehusara a encogerse," Dijo Potter por enésima vez.

"¿No dijiste ayer que lo esperabas?"

"Guardaba la esperanza de equivocarme."

"Volverás por la tienda, y por tu varita," dijo Draco. "Y por la mía, espero. No estoy seguro que hizo Greyback con ella."

Potter suspiró. "Podría haber estado en su bolsillo. Intentaremos convocarla."

Draco asintió, quedándose sin palabras de nuevo. Habían hablado y hablado desde el momento en que despertaran y estuvieron listos para salir. Habían discutido de la tienda y su rechazo de volver de regreso a la bolsa, discutieron sobre el tiempo, la tranquilidad y belleza del caminito del bosque que eligieron, e incluso las comidas y bebidas que planeaban tomar cuando regresaran a la civilización. Discutieron sobre todo excepto lo que pasó en la tienda la noche anterior.

Quizás fuera lo mejor. Draco no tenía fuerzas para luchar más. Pronto, ellos regresarían a sus vidas e ignorarían la existencia del otro como lo habían hecho los últimos dos años. Quizás volverían a encontrarse algún día, quizás Draco ya estaría casado cuando pasara, y tendría un hijo. Quizás Potter encontraría a alguien más.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Potter.

Draco se dio cuenta que había parado de caminar y se había quedado rezagado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Potter le estaba mirando.

"Nada." Draco forzó una sonría y se apuró hacia delante. "Creí escuchar algo," mintió.

Pero Potter dijo, "Yo también," luego frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. "Como un gruñido."

Draco se quedó quieto. "Estás bromeando, ¿no? No puede haber hombres lobo alrededor. Estamos a plena luz del día y seguramente Greyback hizo su guarida en algún sitio lejos de –." Pero entonces lo escuchó también: un bajo, lejano gruñido. El cuál inmediatamente se convirtió en un agudo ladrido que uno esperaría de un _poodle_. "Es un perro," dijo Draco.

"Lo es. Y creo que escucho voces."

"¿Muggles?"

"Probablemente."

"Deberíamos correr hacia ellos, ¿no? Quizás están yendo en la misma dirección."

Potter asintió, pero no se movió. Los ladridos se alejaban. "No esperé que nos encontráramos con alguien tan pronto."

"¿Es ese un problema?"

Potter se giró para mirarle. "Supongo que lo es." Parecía tan triste y desolado que Draco dio un paso hacia delante, poniéndose a su lado instintivamente; casi sin pensarlo. "Creo que prefiero volver a la tienda ahora que pienso sobre ello," añadió Potter.

"No tenemos comida," dijo Draco tranquilamente.

"Podríamos cazar y recoger bayas." Dijo Potter con una sonrisa que se apagó al instante. "Supongo que soy yo siendo irrazonable de nuevo."

Ciertamente era descabellado. Y tentador. Pero uno de ellos tenía que tener la mente despejada. "Deberíamos irnos, Potter. Todavía podemos alcanzarlos."

Pero en lugar de seguir el camino, Potter caminó hacia él y le agarró de la parte delantera de la camisa. Lucía tan feroz, que Draco pensó que lo sacudiría o le empujaría. En vez de eso, Potter dijo, "Cásate conmigo."

Draco parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Cásate conmigo. No te cases con quienquiera que hayas planeado casarte. Cásate _conmigo_."

"Fui yo quien se golpeó la cabeza, Potter, no tú. Honestamente, cazar y recoger bayas suena lógico ahora. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera… eso no es ni siquiera legal. Nosotros somos magos. Hombres."

La mano de Potter se enrolló dentro de un puño alrededor de la tela de la camisa de Draco. Tiró y retorció, y pasó su ansiedad a Draco. "Pensé sobre anoche," dijo Potter, hablando muy deprisa. "Es legal en el mundo Muggle, con algunas distinciones. Y el Ministerio normalmente acepta las ceremonias Muggle como igual de vinculantes. Necesitaríamos el sello del Ministerio para hacerlo legal. No me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Les chantajearé, amenazaré, empezaré una campaña."

Draco deseó que pudiera lanzar el encantamiento _Silencio_ en Potter y forzarlo a que se callara. No tenía sentido, absolutamente ninguno pero… una parte de Draco, una gran parte de él, quería desesperadamente decir _Sí_ y sólo aceptar el imposible, loco sueño.

Draco agarró la mano de Potter, que seguía enrollada entorno a su camiseta, y la apartó. "¿Y que, exactamente, resolvería un matrimonio entre nosotros?"

"Nada porque no se trata de una solución, es una promesa. Quiero prometer ante la ley que no te abandonaré. Cuando alguien me diga que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, quiero decirles que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen sobre mi esposo. Quiero mostrarles a todos, y especialmente a ti, que no cambiaré de parecer a la primera señal de problemas. Draco, _estás_ en lo cierto. Nadie tomará en serio lo nuestro, si no lo tomamos seriamente nosotros primero. Pero si nosotros lo hacemos, tendremos una oportunidad para que los demás cambien de opinión. No esperar a que ellos cambien la nuestra."

Se sintió como si alguien hubiera tirado de una alfombra debajo de sus pies. Y Draco estaba intentando tan difícilmente no caer. Deseó que Potter no le estuviera contando eso en un bosque tan lleno de luz y color, tan lleno de color verde. "Potter-."

"Nos encontraremos esta noche e iremos al mundo _Muggle_ , Confundiremos a alguien si es necesario, y nos casaremos. Y entontes podemos esperar, tanto como quieras, hasta que estés preparado para dejar que las personas lo sepan. No te presionaré; lo juro, no te presionaré."

"Estás loco." Todo era demasiado incierto, demente. Era un plan temerario, sin ninguna base; solo a alguien fuera de sí podría ocurrírsele algo así… ¿Entonces por qué, Melin y compañía lo ayude, Draco lo está considerando, si quiera?

"Estoy en lo _cierto_. Esta vez estoy en lo cierto. La última vez te dejé ir. No peleé por ti. Me rendí. Justo como predijiste. No voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Nadie puede decir que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Ni siquiera tú."

Draco sentía su cabeza pesado; así descansó su frente contra la de Potter. De algún modo, sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que, si Potter le pedía que regresen, él lo haría. No esperaba que se lo pidiese, de todas formas. Especialmente de esa forma. Podía sentir como los últimos resquicios de sentido común se derretían. "Has utilizado la _Imperius_ en mí. Justo ahora, sin varita." Excepto que el sentimiento de felicidad que Draco intentaba alejar no se sentía falso; su mente estaba despejada. ¿Estuvo esperando todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la tienda por ese momento? ¿Era eso por lo que era tan fácil olvidar todo lo que creía que los apartaba y rendirse en el momento que Potter le tiró un hueso? Excepto que no era solamente un hueso; era Potter ofreciéndose así mismo.

"¿Es eso un Sí?" Los ojos verdes de Potter eran hipnotizantes.

"¿Qué si es? Si vuelvo a casa ahora, yo. . . ¿Qué si cambio de pensamiento? ¿Qué si cambias de parecer? ¿Qué si acordamos en encontrarnos y uno de nosotros no aparece?"

"No cambiaré de parecer," dijo Potter fieramente. "Y te secuestraré si tengo que hacerlo."

De repente, Draco no estaba preparado para volver a casa; no quería perder la oportunidad. En ese momento, él estaba solo con Potter, lejos de todos y todo. Había casi muerto, y su cuerpo todavía recordaba la calidez de Potter y su comodidad. Ahora mismo, cualquier cosa parecía posible. Estaba atascado con uno de los descabellados sueños de Potter y no quería despertar. Si perdía de vista a Potter, él perdería de vista todo lo que parecía claro y prometedor en este momento. "Podríamos… "Draco hizo una mueca. ¿Estaba él realmente haciendo eso?

Su corazón latió incontrolablemente cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y se arremangó su manga. Potter lucía demasiado confundido como para detenerle. Lentamente, Draco golpeó la muñeca de su mano izquierda cinco veces. El aire alrededor de su antebrazo cambió y reveló una funda de cuero. Mirando de refilón a Potter disculpándose, Draco sacó una corta varita. Alargada hasta completar el tamaño completo de su mano. "Una de repuesto," dijo. "Ya sabes, nunca fui bueno siguiendo el _Uso básico de Varita_."

Potter observó la varita y negó con la cabeza. "¿Todo este tiempo tenías una varita? Pero –"Parecía que no podía decidir si estar enfadado o no. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Draco tragó. "Necesitaba lo de anoche. Pensaba que era todo lo que iba a conseguir."

"Oh." Potter lentamente envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de Draco; sujetando juntos la varita. "¿Por qué mostrarla ahora?"

"Pienso que debemos ir y _Confundir_ a algunos Muggles. En este mismo momento."

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron como platos. "¿Estás diciendo Sí? ¿De verdad estás diciendo Sí? ¿A una ceremonia Muggle que no nos casará legalmente porque no somos Muggles y planeamos hechizarlos con _Confundo_?"

Draco se rió; sonaba entre feliz e histérico. "No me importa que tengamos que hacer. Quiero escuchar tus promesas. Oficialmente. Y tener un estúpido papel para recordármelo."

Potter le besó de repente, un corto, necesitado beso que hizo a Draco sentirse mucho más seguro de su decisión.

"Pensaba que lo había arruinado todo," susurró Draco sobre los labios de Potter, su voz era apenas audible entre el alboroto de sus corazones juntos; desbocados. "Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca. Sentí terror cuando quisiste contarle al mundo sobre nosotros y lo que hice… lo he lamentado desde entonces. Intenté convencerme que era lo mejor, pero no lo era."

Potter suspiró y le besó de nuevo, entonces apretó la mano de Draco. "Vale. Está bien. Ya no importa. Nos vamos a casar. _Falsamente_ pero nos vamos a casar hoy. "

Draco asintió, sonriendo. "¿Dónde?"

Potter consideró la pregunta. "Little Whinging. Podría incluso encontrarnos a una pareja de testigos. Mi primo y su esposa. Pienso que a Dudley le encantaría verme casándome con su vieja camiseta. Bien, quizás ya no. Aunque seguro que lo hace de todas formas, sólo para fastidiar a sus padres. Preguntaremos. Qué infiernos; no puede hacer ningún daño."

Draco se estaba riendo. "No sé de qué estás hablando, pero de acuerdo." Frunció el ceño. "Y después iremos y se lo diremos a mis padres."

"¿Iremos?"

"Casi muero, salvaste mi vida; es el momento perfecto."

"Si tú lo dices..."

Draco acercó a Potter con su mano libre. "Piensa en Little Whinging."

Potter le besó de nuevo. "Esto no es un error. Lo juro," dijo mientras se retiraba.

No podría serlo. Draco estaba demasiado feliz. Se dio cuenta que no había estado así de feliz desde hace dos años. Esto podría ser un sueño imposible, pero todo ese tiempo había sido una pesadilla.

Había planeado su vida tan cuidadosamente; pesando y midiendo cada posible opción, descartando lo que parecía conducir al fracaso. Y, a pesar de todo, casi había muerto hace dos días. La razón por la que todavía seguía vivo, la razón por la que se _sentía_ vivo, estaba en sus brazos. Si estar con Potter era un error, entonces había algo mal en el mundo y no debería permitir que ganara. Y si Potter podía luchar por él, entonces Draco lucharía por Potter.

"Vamos," dijo, y Potter sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Draco le sujetó más estrechamente y, con un fuerte chasquido, _Desaparecieron_.


End file.
